The MisAdventures of Two Brunettes and a Blonde
by DemonHedgehogSenshi
Summary: Me, my little sister, and my best friend get put in my imagination! Random chaos ensues. A bit of pretty much everything crossover Mostly Pokemon, Digimon, Sonic, Inuyasha, and Sailor Moon in that order.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer- I own the following: Missy, Myself (Chelsea), Circe, Demetra, Silver Millennium Dyne, Salesta, Kitrina, Alexis, Blaze, and Maya/Maria.

My sister owns: Herself (Sierra), Marissa.

My best friend owns: Herself (Karen), and her guy self named Nerak.

My pal Fish owns: Present Day Dyne.

Various cousins own: Lacey, Destiney, Taylor, Samantha, Abigail, Blaise (THEMSELVES).

Everything else is owned by the respectful geniuses and I will never own them, the only things not listed above that I own are the attacks used by people that are definitely not from the shows/books/games/ect. This applies to all chappies…enough talking and on with the story!

The Mis-Adventures of Two Brunettes and a Blonde

Prologue

a.k.a Why You Shouldn't Wish on a Shooting Star and at a Wishing Well at Noon For Your Imagination to Become Real if You're a 14yr Old Blonde Who's Younger Sister is an OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) ¼ Cherokee and Your Best Friend is a Guy in HER Imagination

"So, Karen, What'd you wish for?" an eleven year old fourth Cherokee with brown hair and blue eyes asked the fourteen year old blue-eyed brunette standing next to her.

"If I told you, Sierra, it won't come true. What'd you wish for?" Karen responded to the girl.

"I wished for a pony!" Sierra said happily, they both looked at the fourteen year old blue-eyed blonde who had yet to make her wish, "Come on Chels! Just toss the coin into the well and make a wish!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," the blonde responded; then, tossing the coin in with her eyes closed, smirked. "Made my wish……has anything changed?"

"Chelsea, you're weird, and no," Karen responded to her best friend with smirk.

The three girls walked away from the wishing well and headed towards the trails of the park they were in when the sky went suddenly dark (this is taking place at NOON people), and a shooting star appeared in the sky.

"Quick guys, make a wish!" Chelsea shouted, closing her eyes tightly. Her friend and sibling complied and quite suddenly, they were falling through the sky and, the next instant, landed on……

"Grass! Weren't we just on sidewalk!" Sierra exclaimed, opening her eyes. What she saw was definitely not the park where they had just been, but, to be more precise, a large field of grass that had not been there before.

"Okay, sis, what did you wish for?" Sierra demanded from her sister.

"Uhm, for my imagination to become real?"

"Chelsea, is that a question or a statement?" Karen asked, but her voice had changed…it was more, well…_boyish_.

"Uhm…both. Karen, what happened to your voice?" Chelsea asked her friend, and then looked at her, "Hey, Karen? Don't freak, but, you're a guy…"

"Say what!" This lead to general confusion as each person looked around at the other two; Sierra now had jet black hair and emerald eyes, she wore an earthy outfit of green and brown, an auburn fox tail twitched behind her, as did the jet black fox ears on top of her head; Chelsea's hair was now pitch black, her normally warm blue eyes now resembled ice, and she was dressed in a black sleeveless dress, revealing a spiraling black dragon mark going down her left arm, tip of the tail at the shoulder, head on the palm of her hand, jaws about to snap shut on a yin-yang symbol; Karen was the only one who hadn't really changed, as she was simply a guy now.

"Oh, great, we're stuck in my sister's brain!" Sierra complained, then her eyes brightened, "You guys have to call me Marissa now!"

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Might as well call me Missy then," she said, complying to her sister's wishes.

Karen laughed at the siblings, "My name is the only on that doesn't change all the letters, I'm Nerak now."


	2. Chapter One

Hi, Uhm…I forgot to mention this last chapter, but this is my first official fanfic, so please be nice! Oh, and from now on Sierra will be called Marissa, Chelsea will be Missy, and Karen will be Nerak (at least until they get out of my brain).

Disclaimer- I own the following: Missy, Myself (Chelsea), Circe, Demetra, Silver Millennium Dyne, Salesta, Kitrina, Alexis, Blaze, and Maya/Maria.

My sister owns: Herself (Sierra), Marissa.

My best friend owns: Herself (Karen), Nerak.

My pal Fish owns: Present Day Dyne.

Various cousins own: Lacey, Destiney, Taylor, Samantha, Abigail, Blaise (THEMSELVES).

Everything else is owned by the respectful geniuses and I will never own them, the only things not listed above that I own are the attacks used by people that are definitely not from the shows/books/games/ect. This applies to all chappies…enough talking and on with the story!

Last time:

The three idiots got stuck in Chelsea/Missy's imagination, and now they have to find their way out!

The Mis-Adventures of Two Brunettes and a Blonde

Chapter One

A.k.a Why the hell is there T.V. in Sengoku Jidai?! (Enter Sailor Mini Moon?)

"Okay, Missy, this is your imagination, where the hell are we?!" demanded Nerak as they looked around.

"We are in the Sengoku Jidai, approximately 300km from the Tree of Ages," Missy responded in a way-too-smart voice.

"I hate you," Marissa snapped, "Use plain Stupid, or English."

"Feudal Japan, about 200mi from where dog-boy got pinned to a tree."

"Oh," Nerak and Marissa said before laughing nervously, but their laugh was cut short by a sound that was very familiar, and definitely out of place.

"What the hell?! Is that a…" Missy stopped but stopped at the sight of a six year old girl wearing a dark blue school, uniform, her pink hair up in rabbit-ear like odangos, and her red eyes shining happily.

"CHIBI-USA!" Marissa shouted, hugging the way future princess of the Moon.  
"Hey Marissa, have you seen Hotaru?" Chibi-Usa asked as the fourth demon released her.

"She's probably on Saturn," Missy responded, "Why is there a t.v. in the Sengoku Jidai?"

"Dunno, ask Demetra, it looked like it was being orbed in," was the response as they walked into a meadow with a cable t.v. on CartoonNetwork in the center, a Hamtaro re-run just beginning.

"Well, those two are useless," Missy said as the two girls ran to the television and sat down to watch the adventures of the little Ham-Ham, "Let's go find Demetra and get some answers."

"Yeah, like why I'm not a vampire!" Nerak said with a laugh as the two friends walked off, blissfully unaware of the danger lurking in the shadows.

A/N: Okay, sorry for the wait, I've written and scrapped this chapter like five times now. Thanks to anyone who bothered to review, you guys rock my socks! Next time I'll introduce an OC or two, and the only other two Senshi I'll be using as main characters besides Chibi, Saturn and Pluto. Also, I'm planning on either Voldemort, Naraku, or the Kassenian (sp?) Blossom attacking or moron heroines in the next chapter, if you review please tell me which one it should be! I'll TRY to update once a month (keyword: Try) from now on, but I'm not promising anything, we're getting ready to make our high school schedules and I'll probably spend a lot of time on that.

Until next time-

DHS (DemonHedgehogSenshi


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: From now on I'm not putting up the disclaimer, after two chapters you should know I own basically squat. No one told me who they wanted me to use so I decided I'd go with Visser One/Three...which didn't work...now I hafta change the chapter's name... Well, anyway, on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time: Missy and Nerak set off to get answers from Demetra while the two little ones watched t.v.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mis-Adventures of Two Brunettes and a Blonde

Chapter 2

A.k.a Enter Tobias (YAY ANIMORPHS! FINALLY!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Missy and Nerak were officially lost; they'd been wondering around the woods for three hours and still hadn't found anyone to get answers from.

"Where exactly _is_ Demetra supposed to be again?!" Nerak demanded as they walked past a huge oak tree for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"How should I know, I'm not a psychic!" Missy shouted back in frustration, as a result of not paying attention she walked into a hazel eyed man with a slight goatee, short spiky black hair, wearing brown dragon boots, a long sleeved black shirt with blue markings all over it, and large green and gold gauntlets with markings on them. "Aw, shit. Dyne," she muttered.

Dyne glared at Missy, "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you, _Drakiba_, now get out of my way!" came Missy's sharp retort, spitting out the word Drakiba as if it were a sour piece of chocolate.

Nerak rolled his eyes at the shouting match that began between General and Princess almost instantly after the insults were finished. "_Here they go again_," he thought, glancing at the horizon and frowning at a cloud of smoke that had not been there two minutes ago.

"Uh…guys?"

"SHUT UP!" the two roared and went back to arguing, completely oblivious to the red-tailed hawk that flew into Nerak.

What the..??? Where's Visser 3?! the hawk's voice screamed in Missy, Nerak, and Dyne's heads, effectively ending the shouting match.

"Vizzer Wha-?" Missy asked.

"Where's that voice coming from?!" Dyne demanded.

Nerak just started laughing. "THINK Missy, you're supposed to be the smart one!" he exclaimed.

Missy frowned for a few moments then started laughing, earning her a strange look for Dyne.

"You're laughing because?"

"Because I know everything, that's why!" she exclaimed looking at the bird, "Like, you're name's Tobias and you're supposed to be fighting Baka 3 but you got lost, right?"

Okay, yeah, I did. So what?! Tobias snapped back, not liking the black haired girl who seemed to be able to read his mind.

"Sounds like a certain General I know who couldn't find his own sword without his baby sister's help," Missy said, looking pointedly at Dyne.

"Oh, really, well if I can't find my sword without Maya's help then you're really hopeless because you need the help of both your Bonded AND Paladin to stay in the air!" he shot back, and, sure enough, another shouting match began.

Do they do that often? 

"All the time, dude, all the time," Nerak responded as they watched Missy and Dyne shout and punch at each other.

Oh, okay… 

Suddenly, Missy seemed to become aware of the burning village, "Uh……what's that?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the crappy cliffy, but I wanted to get this chapter up so I could quit staring at it at the bottom of my taskbar thing. Please review. Flames will be used to burn my Spanish homework and roast marshmallows for S'mores.


End file.
